Nathan Cross (Phantom)
Powers/Abilities Nathan is a hero with ghost like abilities. However he is clumsy and can’t completely control his abilities very well. He also often forgets about his abilities and doesn't use them when he has the oppertunity to (and is often reminded by others to use his powers). 'Intangibility' Strengths *Can go through solid objects/people. *Clothing that is close to his body or thin, light clothing that attached to his body will also phase when he uses this ability. Limitations *He cannot go through extremely dense or thick objects very well, mostly because he is afraid to. So Nate is afraid he'll get trapped in like a thick cement wall, or thick pieces of metal, . Because he can't concentrate he can't control his phasing and will simply not even pass through. *Other people cannot be effected by this ability even if they are in contact with him when he uses his power. 'Invisability' Strengths *Is able to completely turn invisable. *Can phase while invisable. *Clothing that is close to his body or thin, light clothing that attached to his body will become invisable when he uses this ability. Limitations *When he gets too emotional, he will sometimes suddenly go invisible. *Other people cannot be effected by this ability even if they are in contact with him when he uses his power. 'Possession' Strengths *Can enter a person and possess them. *While possessing someone he can persuade them to do certain things. *If he tries hard enough he can move their body parts too. Limitations *If he possesses someone, he can get knocked out of them if they’re hit hard enough. 'Flying/Floating' Strengths *He can of fly/float at any height from the ground. Limitations *He can’t fly very well in strong winds. 'Combat' Nathan has no combat experience but is recieving some training under MSoH. As a result, he tends to swing his fists around blindly. Biography Nathan is a country boy who was born in 1919 in a small reclusive town in Virginia, USA. He lived with his parents on a quaint little farm, sheltered from what was modern civilization then. One day a fair gypsy lady passed through his town (1936, when he was 17). Curious of the stranger, he tried talking to her but accidentally insulted her. Little did Nate know, she possessed magic powers which she used to tell people’s fortunes and decided to punish him. She used her power to separate Nate’s body and soul, trapping his soul in her glass ball and sealed his body in glass angel figure. With his sudden disappearance he was eventually assumed dead. The gypsy used his soul as a medium to tell fortunes and communicate with the dead. Many decades later (a year before the events beginning MSoH), both the glass ball and the angel figure ended up in an antique shop halfway across the country. In an earthquake, both objects fell and broke, releasing Nathan’s body and soul from their curse, and returned him to his original form. Aside from suffering from a huge culture shock, he discovered that he had developed ghost-like abilities from having been used as a sort of medium for spirits all those years. He decided to seek out MSoH to use his ability for good, not knowing what would become of him in this day and age. He now works as a pizza delivery boy on a bike (aside from working with MSoH) while slowly becoming accustomed to his new surroundings. Personality Nathan is a extremely naïve person but very kind, loving and compassionate even though he tends to be shy around others. He get easily embarrassed/flustered and reacts by freaking out a lot. Despite having grown up isolated from society, he is able to understand others very well. He has the patience of a saint when it comes to people and he’ll do almost anything to help someone in need and finds it difficult to leave them alone when they need it (whether they want his help or not). He is also very clumsy and can’t concentrate very well. He’s not very smart either, as he never had a proper education growing up and can barely read or write (although he’s going to a part-time adult high school to try and better himself). He also is technology illiterate and usually rides a bike everywhere because he’s terrified of modern cars (there weren’t many cars in his old town). Attire/Appearance Nathan likes to wear anything that is cheap, light and comfortable. His "piyo hair", which is the two stray locks of hair that stick up on his head, are his main physical characteristic that makes him easy to idenitfy. 'Civillian form' *Casual: Jeans, t-shirts, plaid shirts. *Work: Work polo, black jeans, visor. 'Superhero attire' *Wears a white, bird beak like mask. *Cape hangs off one shoulder. Likes Animals, pizza, riding his bike, people, baking, gardening, sports, older women with blond hair. Dislikes Technology, cars, scary movies, spicy food, studying, verbal fighting. Relationships Anika Rask - Girlfriend/beard. Loves her her a lot, regardless of what she makes him do. Ashley de Luca - Best friend? Has a very strange relationship with him. He thinks that Ash is his friend but they always end up sleeping together. Reluctant to admit he has feelings for his friend, but he doesn't deny that he feels something for Ash. Nate is often confused and conflicted by those feelings too. Other Alternate Universes *He is the genetic parent of Jonathan Rask and Timothy De Luca. Gallery nate_glassballangel.png|The glass ball and angel statue Nate's soul and body are trapped in. hino_ashnate.png|Nate and Ash. Drawn by Hino. Coloured by Baka Mandy Phantom.jpg|Old Profile picture nate_derp.jpg|Nathan Cross nate_spoiler.jpg|Spoiler Nate nate_rain.png|Nate overlooking the city nateanika_togetherbeards.png|Nate and Anika. Together beards. Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Canon